Melting the Ice
by squall almasy27
Summary: It's 2 years after the game. Rinoa left Squall. Squall is left broken to pick up himself while trying to fake that eveything is okay when its not. Who could save him from himself? SxS
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter I: Dreams

_There is only darkness. The gray earth is cracked despite the abundance of rain. He stands there in the middle, dark brown hair plastering onto his face while sweat and rainwater dances on his skin. A sort of defeat washes over him and his feet drags his knees onto the ground. The pain does not bother him but the tears come anyway to stream down on his face, mocking at the façade he has put up so far. He closes his eyes and accepts the loneliness._

_The white static sound of the rain and the biting cold of the wind do not prepare him for the sudden, feather-like warmth that touches his face. Puffy, grey eyes meet the color of glinting emerald and golden wheat fields. He can barely dig out his voice as the man before him smirks._

_No words are exchanged, only a silence understood between the two after the long years of rivalry. Seifer stands up from his kneeling position as the rain dies down, extending an arm to the brunette. "I'm not going anywhere," he says, still reaching out as the other looks at it hesitantly before taking his hand…_

A twitch of his arm wakes Squall up. Sweat rolls from his forehead as he turns to look at the time with a blurry red glare of 3:43 AM written on the mechanical clock. A groan escapes his lips, knowing that sleep will not come to him anymore. He stands up, his eyes already accustomed to the dark, and moves into the bathroom to shed his clothes off and shower. He does not bother to make the water warm and bathes quickly, the biting cold of the water sliding down his ivory skin and trailing down the scar between his eyes.

He slips on into his usual clothes – white shirt, bomber jacket, leather pants – and brings along Lionheart to accompany him as he steps outside his room in hopes to chase away the bitter taste that came in with the morning.

A/N: After years and years of neglecting this, I decided to try and edit everything while not barfing at what I've written so far. Bear with me.


	2. Glass Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter 2: Glass doors

The shriek of several grats break the silence of the morning as the shining blue blade slashes through the last of them, blood slipping away from its tip and streaking onto the dirt. Squall doesn't bother to clean the blade and continues to walk around the Training Center once again to look for more creatures that could be a victim to his blade. Suddenly, a T-Rexaur comes out of nowhere.

_Perfect._

His stance changes, ready to fight, until he sees the right moment and jumps at the monster, slashing him at the stomach and making it spurt out blood. The dinosaur screeches out in pain and attacks, clawing the back of Squall as he tries to duck. The blood makes his clothes heavy and the gash stings his skin as he arcs back with pain and irritation clear on his face, yet he chooses to not heal his wounds. Instead, he summons Shiva, her body swirling in crystallizing snow. Her delicate eyebrow rises up slightly, but she doesn't question her master no matter how trivial his orders are. A wave of her hand sends a wind of solidifying ice to the T-Rexaur which instantly kills it, turning the creature into nothing but dust.

_There is no need for you to summon me, _her voice tingles into his ears like cold wind chimes while she observes how her master struggles to stand with his two hands weighing down on the hilt of his sword. _You could have killed that T-Rexaur easily even without my help, _she continues. _What is bothering you? Or were you just seeking for company?_

"Shut up," he grits his teeth, finding it harder to breath by the moment. Shiva was most comfortable with him as her master for the first time in Hyne knows when simply because both were a reflection of each other, like that moment. She finds her master amusing at times, but it wouldn't do if he died on her.

_You really should heal that wound, _she tries to sound nonchalant as she slowly turns into powdered snow. It wouldn't do well for both of them if she did show too much affection; he'd probably push her away too.

The left-over shards of ice from her spell are still scattered on the grounds while Squall is left alone to tend to his wound. Warm green light surrounds him as he cures himself with the healing magic, feeling the broken skin on his back stretching and mending. This time, he wipes the blood off of Lionheart, not wanting it to be covered in blood.

Squall finds his way out of the Training Center without encountering any enemies this time, but the curse that left his lips with a hiss would suggest that he would rather be greeted by another dinosaur than a certain blonde idiot. "Hey, Squall! I didn't know you trained here in the mornings too," Zell greets him, still bouncing on his toes.

"Obviously, I do so as to avoid you," he replies as he brings his hand over his face with his fingers massaging his temples to push the incoming headache away.

"Well, geez I'm sorry if my presence ruins your mornings," Zell snaps back at him. There are just some days when he can't quite understand why Squall has to be irritated all the time.

"…whatever." Squall just waves his hand at the tattoo faced boy while he turns to walk away.

"It's too early to be so damn touchy. Did someone die today or…" Zell stops himself as Squall also stops walking. _Oh shit, _the blonde Commander thinks to himself as he remembers and reducing his irritation to fear.

"Uhh…sorry. I-" Zell winces as Squall turns around and gives him a glare that could rival the ice cold touch of Shiva.

"Yes Zell, I assume you don't think that I am capable of remembering," his words cut through at Zell while he slits his gray blue eyes dangerously that were surely getting darker by the second. Squall's gloved hands visibly clenches Lionheart's hilt tighter as he takes a deep breath to calm down. Then slowly he turns back and walks towards the elevator.

_Smooth move, Dincht. Now you decreased your life to a half. _Zell thinks to himself as his feet take him inside the Training Center, no longer bouncing up and down like before. It's not like Zell hasn't forgotten how Rinoa left exactly two years ago, just that sometimes it was too tiring to keep up with the mood swings of the Headmaster. _I better shut up when I see him later or else Squall will kill me with Lionheart._

As the elevator closes with a ding, Squall sighs while regaining his composure. _I probably shouldn't have taken that out on him. _He gives out another sigh as the elevator doors open.The few things he is grateful since becoming a Headmaster was the luxury of having the office close to his room, which also meant more privacy. He enters his room and looks at the time. _No wonder Zell was there. It's already 6:07. _He enters his bathroom and strips off his clothes caked with dirt and blood to enter the shower once more, this time letting warm water wash his body clean. Again, he chooses a white shirt to go with his pants only to leave his jacket to be sent to the laundry and makes his way back down to the Cafeteria.

Squall enters the not-so-crowded Cafeteria and immediately spots the three talking with each other. _Something's wrong in this picture. They're all serious. Selphie isn't bouncing like a rubber ball, Irvine isn't flirting and Quistis is…okay she's normal._ He heads towards the group. The three realize that the brunette coming closer and they stop whispering all at once. He raises a eyebrow as Selphie struggles to speak.

"Oh! Uhh…hiya Squall!"

"Hi Squall. You're so, uhh…early today!"

_Quistis is nervous. That's a first._

"What do you mean, Quistis? I'm always early."

"Uhh…well…wow! Would you look at the time? I better go now to do some….stuff."

"What would that be?"

"It's nothing! Nothing at all! Anyway gotta run! See ya!"

Squall continues to raise his eyebrow as Quistis waves goodbye and finally walks out of the Cafeteria.

"Okay…what just happened?"

"Nothing, Squall."

"Uh huh. And I'm Zell. Sure, whatever."

He continues to stare at them as Selphie looks away while Irvine just stays quiet. Finally, he sighs in defeat. _Whatever, I don't really give a damn. They probably heard something from Zell._

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time."

Both of them sighs in relief as the brunette goes to the counter and buys his usual breakfast: toast with butter and black coffee. As he got back, the two were joined by Zell. _Not again. _Apparently they didn't notice him until Squall grabbed a seat and sits down. This startled the three.

"Uhh…Hi Squall! I'm just gonna…go, okay? Catch ya later!"

Zell runs off the Cafeteria, leaving the three.

"So…ready to tell me what you're all up to, Irvine?"

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout. Anyways, we better run. We got stuff to do, right Selphie?"

"What do you- ow!"

"Right Selphie?"

"Ohh…right! We better go now, ok Squall? Bye!"

The two run off, leaving Squall with his breakfast. _Well, at least they're gone_, he thinks to himself as he takes a bite of his toast. After finishing his breakfast, Squall goes up to his office where he sees his secretary stationed outside his office and already at her desk. _At least she's still reliable enough to do the damn work._

"The papers are already at your desk, Squall."

"Thank you, Quisits."

"You're welcome."

"Oh...and Quistis?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell them to deliver my lunch up here? I'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing."

Squall enters his office and looks at the silver-blue room with the black chair that was behind the equally black table. Quistis still thinks that the room was uncomfortable from the way it felt like entering his glare and suggested to repaint the room but he would ignore her every time. He sits down at his leather chair as he eyes at the pile of papers he needs to sign and sighs as he picks one up and starts to read through the requests being made.

_They want more hotdogs?_ _*mental sigh* For Hyne's sake Zell I wish you would stop sending these stupid requests._

He takes out his sign pen and scribbles the word "Denied" across the paper and places it in the outbox while he gets another paper from the inbox.

_Toilet paper? Damn it Selphie…This is gonna be a long day._

He scribbles in "Approved" and puts his signature on it before pushing it away. Apparently, being Headmaster also meant being behind a desk while doing paperwork that were mostly requests from anonymous students and instructors in Balamb Garden. _This almost makes me wish that there was another sorceress to try and conquer the damn world, _Squall thinks as lunch came in. He has barely finished eating his lunch when suddenly Quistis voice buzzes through the intercom.

"Squall, I think there's someone down at lobby to see you." There's a playfulness in her voice that seemed threatening.

"Who is it?"

"You better come out to find out who."

_What is Quistis playing at? I don't have patience even for her games._

"And, just so you know, I'm not playing."

"…fine."

He gets up from his desk and heads for the doors. Then, he stops. _I have a bad feeling about this...better take Lionheart with me. _He approaches and enters the connecting door that leads to his own room. He takes the blue glowing sword out from its case and goes back to the office. He opens the doors to find a slightly smirking Quistis.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh! Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hmmm..."

_Something's wrong here. _

Squall enters the elevator for the fifth time that day. As the metal doors closes, he looks down at the lobby through the glass to see who was waiting for him. But, all he saw was cadets running for their lives.

_What in Hyne's name..._

The elevator stops and as the doors open, Squall saw the last person that he wanted to see.

"Leonhart, I'm touched. You went all the way from your crummy office to see little old me."

The boy smirks as he runs his fingers through his short blonde hair and looks at the brunette with his gleaming jade eyes.

"Sei...fer?"

A/N: While editing this damn story, I realized that it was so embarrassing to read that I might have to change the whole story altogether. Oh dear.


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter 3: Alone

Squall's POV 

"Leonhart, I'm touched. You went all the way from your crummy office to see little old me."

Holy shit! Tell me this isn't real. Please tell me this fucked up shit isn't real. Maybe this is all a dream. I close my eyes, hoping to be back on my bed. But, I open my eyes to see the smirk that is forever placed upon the lips of Seifer Almasy.

"Sei…fer?"

I'm finally able to say at least something, even though I know that my voice isn't still to be trusted. His eyes are glimmering with amusement at my predicament at that point. Then, he chuckles.

"You even brought Lionheart with you. Don't worry, I 'm not gonna cause any trouble for you."

Then, he chuckles once more as lifts his Hyperion, putting it below my chin.

"You better close your trap Leonhart. Flies might come in."

I didn't even realize that my mouth was hanging open. I must have been looking stupid. He snaps it shut with his gunblade and I glare at him but it only amuses him more. He lowers Hyperion as he quirks his eyebrow, his smirk still in place.

"Shut up, Almasy."

"Is that how you greet an old _friend _back home, Squally-boy?"

He knew that it really annoys me when he calls me that. I throw him my cold glare at him, warning him to stop or else I'm gonna kick his ass with Lionheart. But, knowing him, he loves danger. His jade orbs glimmers mischievously as he raises up his Hyperion to shoulder it. Then, he starts to walk towards the elevator, passing me by in the process.

"Are we gonna stand here or what? I don't have all day, ya know?"

Reflexively, I follow him inside and press the button that leads to my office. He was looking through the glass, looking down at the lobby as the elevator started to go up in silence. He starts talking but, I don't listen to the nonsense that he might say and I go into my own thoughts. But, he doesn't let me as he waves a hand in front of my face.

"Your spacing out on me again, boy."

"What do you want now?"

I glare at him for disturbing me from my thoughts and calling me by such a name. He rolls his cat-like eyes at me as if I asked a stupid question. Then, smirks.

"Just checking if you're listening to me."

"Well, I'm not."

"Humph. I see your still like that huh, Squally-boy."

"Some things never change, Almasy."

He quirks an eyebrow and opens his mouth but is interrupted when the metal doors of the elevator open only to see Quistis.

"Oh! Seifer! What in the world are you doing here? Well, its good to know your back. Anyway, if both of you would excuse me, I'm gonna take my lunch okay? Bye!"

Well, she's in a hurry.

I raise an eyebrow as she pushes us out of the elevator and went inside. She closes the metal doors and goes down, leaving us all alone. _All alone…_

Seifer's POV

We're all alone. _Damn it, Quis! Why did you have to leave now!_ I let an inaudible sigh escape my lips as I glance at Squall. Silky chocolate hair waiting for my touch covers his storm colored eyes and pink lips that were begging me to kiss them…sigh I better stop before I fucking blush here. Arrrrg…..why must you be fucking gorgeous, Squall!

Normal POV 

The two boys stood there not knowing what to do next. Then, Squall looks at the older boy, surprising him.

"Wha…What are you lookin' at, Leonhart!"

Squall arcs an eyebrow as he notices something….

_What the hell! Is he….blushing?_ He shakes the trail of thought away, frowning in the process.

"Whatever. Let's go."

He walks ahead, Seifer trailing behind, to his office. As they enter the room, Squall offers Seifer to sit while he took his place behind the table. But the blonde just stands by the door, staring.

"What?"

_Just like Squall's eyes…_

Jade orbs roam around the room, taking everything into detail before sitting down.

"Nothing."

_Yup. We're all alone now…_

A/N: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry if it took so long for me to update it. I know this chapter is short and it sucks.; Anyway, write a review for me okay?


	4. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter 4: Why?

Normal POV 

His jade orbs marvel at the silver blue room as he sits down at the chair before him. As soon as he did, the Headmaster soon follows, seating at the black leather chair, creaking as he did. Awkward silence fills the room while Squall's mind was being filled questions and other thoughts. But, before the brunette got too far in his own little world, Seifer disturbs the young boy once again. Well, not that Squall minded though…

"Stop thinking and start talking. I didn't come here to watch you go to Lala land."_ Okay, maybe I did…_

Squall eyebrows draw together, not knowing what Seifer was getting at.

"Talk about…what exactly?"

The ex Sorceress Knight rolls his eyes, as if the answer to his simple question of the Headmaster was so stupid that he didn't need to answer it.

"Don't tell me you fucking forgot? Quistis told me to get my ass over here. She said something about you going to tell me something…I don't know."

Squall raises his eyebrows in confusion, eyeing the blonde all the while.

"Quistis?" _What the fuck? I didn't tell her anything. Wait, why would Seifer come here? We've been looking for him for almost two years now. Then his just going to come out of hiding just because I was gonna 'tell him something'?_

Squall looks suspiciously at Seifer, his head still whirling with questions. Just as the brunette was going to question the Knight, as if reading his mind, Seifer answers it for him, saving him the trouble of talking.

"Don't get me wrong Leonhart, Quis forced me to come here. If I didn't come, she'd go to my place and beat the crap out of me. You know how fucking crazy she could get when she gets pissed."_ And I missed you…_

His voice was too convincing, even for him. He tries to take his eyes out of the mercury blue eyes of the boy in front of him before the ex Commander could see what was really beneath his ocean green orbs. That lead Squall to the first question that came to his mind; what did his Secretary have to do with this?

"Then, what the hell are talking about Almasy? What does Quistis have to do with this?"

Seifer's POV

What the fuck! I knew it! When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna wring her little neck…that is if I could get pass Save the Queen. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted her.

_ flashback _

I wake up with a start, thanks to the beep of my computer, telling me that I have a call. I turn the monitor on, thinking it was Fuu or Rai. They were the only ones who contacted me. Instead, a woman with long blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes hidden by glasses came up to my screen. My eyes were still groggy and droopy so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who the fuck are you?"

No response came from her except a laugh. Then, she spoke.

"I see some things don't change after all. It's nice to see you too, Seifer."

I rub my eyes to get a clearer view of her. Was I dreaming? That voice could come from none other than…

"Quistis?"

Another laugh escapes from her lips before she began speaking again.

"So you DO remember me. I was getting worried that you'd forget about me."

I can't believe it! Instructor was talking to me as if I didn't try to kill them during the Sorceress War. I must have been looking stupid staring at her like some kind of idiot because I could see that she was chuckling. So, I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"How the fuck did you find me?"

"As you already know, we looked everywhere for you. Well, everywhere except there. So, I did a bit of digging. Guess who I found?"

Trust Quistis to look for a needle in a haystack. Anyway, she gave me a playful smile, coaxing me to play along. So, I did.

"Fine. Who?"

"Of course you, silly!"

Okay that was weird. The only people who knew I was here was Fuu and Rai. Of course the people who lived here also knew that. They also promised not to tell a single soul where I was. So, in exchange for their kindness, I killed the monsters lurking in the outskirts of the town. And I was also cautious enough so nobody would see me. So, how the hell did she see me? As if she read my mind, she speaks again to answer my unspoken question.

"I saw you fighting a Vysage before while I was passing by. Anyway, I couldn't imagine that you'd be in Winhill all along! Of all the places, why there?"

And there it was. Her I-know-something-you-don't-know smile along with her I'm-so-innocent look. I don't know how the fuck she does that but, man, it's scary. Luckily for me, I'm used to it. I give her a suspicious look, all the while thinking about what might be my answer to her simple, yet deadly, question.

"It's quiet here. People have brains enough to understand that I was being controlled by that bitch. And, besides, this would be the last place that you'd find me." _Well, that's of it anyway…_

I was beginning to think that she wouldn't buy it because she eyeing at me skeptically, as if waiting for a different answer but, I didn't dare voice out my other explanation to her. Finally, she sighs, a sign that means that she's contented with my answer…or that she's only letting me out of the hook this time. I really hope that it wasn't the latter though.

"I see… Anyway, how are you doing?"

"You called me in the wee hours of the morning just to ask how I was doing?"

"Why? Was there something wrong with that?"

Of course there was something wrong with it. I mean, who does that? I know she wants something from me.

"C'mon Instructor. Spit it out. What do you want?" _From a guy who has nothing…I don't know what she wants from me…_

I don't continue the last bit of the question. She might think I'm being melodramatic or shit like that. She raises her eyebrow, her smile still gracing her lips.

"Fine. You never let me have any fun."

She pouts a little. A bit of a surprise for me 'cause she never does that. By her looks, I could tell that she wants some compassion and let her have her fun. She should know that even though she pouts, I'm not gonna give her my sympathy. It was worth a shot though.

"Spit it out Instructor."

"FYI, I'm not an instructor anymore, Seify. Actually, I'm the secretary of the Headmaster."

"What the hell! I can't even imagine you being a secretary. And…what's with the nickname?"

"You'd be more surprised with Squall. He's the Headmaster. And, I like the nickname. It's kinda cute."

I just stare at her as if she grew another head. I mean, she must be pulling my leg, right? Squall would never be Headmaster. I'm not saying that he can't…of course he can. He just won't do it. He's a kind of guy who would rather hack monsters to death than sign papers all day. And she's starting to call me 'Seify'. Now, THAT'S scary.

"That's impossible. Leonhart would never be Headmaster."

"You better believe it, Seify."

There she goes again, calling me by that name. I gave her a look telling her to stop or else. But, the only reaction I got from her is that all-knowing smirk of hers. I hate that smirk. Of course she knew that, that's why she's doing it. I'm starting to think that that Messenger Girl's infected her with some of her hyperness. Then, she sighs.

"Fine, I won't call you Seify. Why don't you ever let me have my fun?"

"Because your kind of fun is scary. So, let's go back to business. Why the hell did you call me this early?"

"Well, Squall asked me to search for you and-"

"Whoa! You're saying that Leonhart was looking…for me?"

That must be a lie. Squall hates me as much as he loves his princess Rinoa…as much as I hate Rinoa…as much as I….

"Yeah, I don't know why though. And, its not a lie. Anyway, as I was saying…"

I don't listen to a word she said right after that. After all, the only thing that registeres to my mind at that time was Squall was calling me. Then, I'm pulled back to the real world when I hear Quistis, trying to snap me back.

"Hey, Seifer! You're doing that spacing out thing like Squall, you know."

"Wha, what? Sorry about that."

She shakes her head in disapproval. Then, she sighs once more.

"You're so hopeless."

"Whatever. Anyway, what if I won't go?"

"Give me one good reason why you won't go there."

"'Cause I don't trust you."

"You accuse me of lying to you Seifer? I'm shocked."

I roll my eyes at her. As if that woman could get hurt by something like that.

"Fine, if you don't come, I'm gonna come over there and drag your ass over here!"

"Man, you are scary."

"Thank you. Are you going or what?"

"Fine I'm going tomorrow. Geez, don't have to be so harsh."

I turn off the monitor after the conversation. I could see the reflection of my face from the black screen of the monitor. I get up as I sigh to myself, knowing that it would be a long day today.

_ end flashback _

Damn Quistis! Why, oh why did I ever trusted her in the first place. I look at the boy in front of me, his tousled hair hovering above his gray blue eyes, all the while looking very sexy, innocent and confused at the same time. _Of course, its because of him, stupid…_

A/N: Wow! I'm finished with this chapter at last! Is it nice. Sorry if this took so long to finish.; I had a lot of stuff going on and the stupid finals…but its all finished! I have my whole summer to write fanfics! Don't forget to write me a review ok? I gotta know if you like it or not, ya know? Thanks. snuggles readers


	5. Start Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter 5: Start Over

Squall's POV 

"Then, what the hell are talking about Almasy? What does Quistis have to do with this?"

I look at him for awhile, observing how he would answer to my question. But, the answer doesn't come. He just stares at who knows what while he thinks. Its so unusual for him to do that…not that I'm suggesting that he's stupid or anything. He's actually very intellectual if you ask me. But, he just seems so…out of it. Usually, I'm the one doing that. I guess he got that one from me, huh? Either that or he's changed. No surprise there though. Who wouldn't anyway, after that Time Compression and everything else that we've been gone through for that matter? Hyne, even I changed. At least I say more than 5 words per sentence.

I drown myself once again in my own thoughts when, suddenly, I realize that he's staring at me. I guess he realizes too that I noticed him so he looks away. I raise my eyebrow as I try to make out of his strange behavior. But, before I do just that, he cut off the uneasy silence that surrounds us once again.

"Just forget about it."

"Then, why did you come here in the first place?"

He looks at me carefully while he thinks up of a good explanation for wasting my time. Well, I don't mind it though. I sigh, tired of waiting for his answer. So I break the tension.

"Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time waiting."

"I'm hurt Leonhart. What makes you think I would waste my time wasting yours, hmm?"

There he goes again, pretending to be hurt. I roll my eyes at him as I change the subject, pretending that I didn't hear his mock question.

"So…you still want to be a Seed?"

"Ah, good question Leonhart. Actually, I don't fucking know."

"Why don't you find out then?

He stares at me like I grew two heads. I'm not surprised at his reaction though. I'm allowing him to enter as a cadet again to Garden…me, the supposed to be arch nemesis of Seifer Almasy who almost killed me about a thousand times and vise versa. Hyne, I'm also surprised at myself, which leads us to the question why I'm asking him in the first place. He looks at me suspiciously before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you planning a revenge against me or some kind of shit like that Leonhart?"

I draw my eyebrows together, showing my confusion. He has a big imagination, I guess. I shake my head, answering his weird question.

"I'm not planning any kind of shit on you Almasy. I'm just asking if you want to try to be a Seed again."

"Oh."

"So, you want to try again or what?"

It was more of a challenge than a mere question. If he refuses, well, he's not worthy to be called my rival anymore. Though, I doubt that he'd think of ever backing up on this one.

"I've got nothin' to do so, fine. Whatever."

"That's my line."

"Who said?"

"Me."

Here it comes, his trademark smirk. He looks so arrogant, so fucking cocky, so…gorgeous? _What in Hyne's name am I thinking about!_ Then, I hear the soft ethereal chuckle of my ice guardian. I glare at her from the back of my mind.

_Squall…you will soon learn the truth…_

I don't understand her words, but I don't plan to understand them. Shiva, herself, is a mystery that I don't plan to discover. That's one of the many reasons why she chose me to be her master. Before I knew it, a hand was waving at my face.

"You're doing it again."

"……"

"Yeah, well, whatever too."

He sticks his tongue out like a 5 year old kid. I have to admit, he looks…cute like that… Man, I better stop thinking like that. I go back to the subject of him transferring again to the Garden.

"Your room will be beside Quistis' and Zell's room. Your classes will start next Monday."

"You mean I'm stayin' beside chicken wuss and instructor?"

"Selphie and Irvine are also there."

"So…the whole orphanage gang is in one whole corridor?"

"In one whole floor."

"And…who dragged you into making one whole floor for them?"

"Selphie."

He looks at me with his mock sympathy and shakes his head. What am I supposed to do? Selphie was so annoying! She kept bothering with my work that I wasn't even able to finish one forth of it. I didn't have a choice so I gave in.

"So, your room is also there?"

That was weird. Why would he be asking if my room was there? What does he care if it was anyway? Whatever…

"Yeah. But, I don't sleep there when I'm too tired to go there."

"Where do you sleep then?"

"There."

I pointed to the other side of my office. Then he smirks.

"Benefits of being the headmaster, I suppose?"

"Yeah."

He stands up, making the chair slightly scrape the floor. He heads for the door but, then, stops midway.

"Thanks Leonhart."

"For what?"

_For the second chance. _"….nothing. Forget it."

Then, he goes out.

Seifer's POV 

I close the door behind me and walk straight to the metal doors of the elevator as I went up to my head. I can't believe it! He just gave me one more chance to prove my sorry ass to everyone that I'm not a worthless piece of shit. He doesn't know that, of course.

The elevator made a ping sound and opened its doors to reveal a very bouncy Messenger Girl.

"Seifer! Your back!"

She jumps on me, making us both fall down the floor. Then, she strangles me with her bear hug. Just as she started choking me to death, somebody was pulling her apart from me. _Thank Hyne!_

"Selphie, you're going to choke Seifer."

Once the bundle of energy is removed from me, I look at the person who saved me from being strangled by Selphie.

"Hey Seifer."

Ah, its none other than my dear instructor, Quistis. She saves me the trouble of running around and looking for her. I stand up and dusted off whatever dirt that's clinging onto my leather pants and trenchcoat. Then, I look at her.

"Quistis."

It was more than a greeting. It was a warning for her to get ready for whatever I'm gonna do to her. Selphie just stood there, looking at us back and forth like she's expecting us to get it on or something. Then, she went on her way. I bet she doesn't want to stay for the show.

"So…uhh…how did it go?"

That's all she could say? I raise my eyebrow at her as I glare at her.

"Leonhart said that I should try taking one more shot at being a Seed."

"Really! That's great Sei-"

"So, tell me again why the fuck am I standing here?"

She flinches at my icy voice. I smirk inwardly as I cross my arms across my chest while I wait for her answer. I guess I've spent too much time on Leonhart.

"I don't have all day Trepe, so spit it out."

I can see that she's debating on whether she should tell me whatever thing it is on why she told me to come here. But, its too damn long for her to think of an answer! Then, she sighs, a sign that she's gonna answer my query at last.

"You really want to know?"

_No duh! Why do you think I asked! _I roll my eyes at her. Another sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell. Lets go to the dorms first."

She pushes the button of the elevator doors to open and enters in. I follow her inside, all the while thinking what the problem was about Squall that they had to drag me out here in Garden.

A/N: All right! I'm finished with this chap at last. Damn, I think my fanfic is getting suckier.; Oh well…gosh, I wonder what's gonna happen next? Wait for the next chap! Don't forget to write me reviews people! Thanks.


	6. Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter 6: Talk

Normal POV 

The elevator descends down on the lobby revealing two almost identical blondes. If they were really related with each other, they'd be twins. They walk in silence, passing through the Library and Training Center while cadets and Seed alike stare at them or mainly glare at none other than Seifer Almasy. Probably of shock, fear or hate. Whatever it was, they looked intently upon the ex Sorceress Knight. But, like the person he is, Seifer simply ignores their looks and just smirks at them half-heartedly, mocking them slightly while Quistis gives them a look that told the spectators to 'back off or else'. Of course, no one is dumb enough to not follow the silent command of the blonde secretary so the only thing they did was look at them.

The two finally arrive at the Dorms wherein they went up the stairs to find themselves in a corridor where there were three doors on each side. They go to the last room of the right side of the corridor. Quistis puts in her password and the door slides open.

"Welcome to my room."

Quistis goes inside first, coaxing Seifer to do the same. As he did, Quistis disappears on the next room on the left while he sits on the sofa across the room. Then, he hears her voice across the room.

"Do you want anything?"

"Water is fine."

The former instructor comes out from the kitchen with juice in one hand for herself and water in the other for Seifer. She places his drink on the glass table in front of Seifer while she sits down beside him, drinking on her juice.

"Thanks."

He holds the glass and takes it into his lips to take a drink out of it. As soon as he finishes, he puts it down once again on the glass table. Following Seifer's actions, Quistis puts hers down too. Silence fills the room for awhile then, tall blonde starts to speak.

"So, tell me again, why am I here?"

He looks at Quistis over at his shoulder as he waits for the answer to come but, nothing came.

"Spit it out, Quis."

It was nothing more than a simple command. She looks at him for a while then, she sighs.

"Rinoa…she left Squall two years ago."

"What the fuck! I thought they were all lovey-dovey and shit! What the hell happened?"

Quistis POV

I look at Seifer then, I look down to my hands that seems to shake a bit. Do I dare tell him what Rinoa told me? Tell what I…what she found out two years ago?

_flashback – Normal POV _

The door creaks open, revealing Rinoa in her baby blue nightgown. She closes the door and silently walks across the dark office of the lion only to find him in front of his laptop, fast asleep. Rinoa picks up the papers scattered around the Headmaster and places them neatly on the table. She looks at her boyfriend lovingly, tucking away a strand of his chocolate hair in his ear but soon falls back into place.

"Squall…you're looking for him again, aren't you? Why are you trying so hard to look for him?"

She whispers to the said lion, looking at his beautiful face that was lit by the eerie blue light from the laptop and the moon, while his silky russet hair was tousled onto his face, making him absolutely ethereal and beautiful. The raven haired girl sighs and cups his face lightly.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

Then, Squall mumbles something incoherent. Rinoa chuckles slightly at her lover, thinking about how cute he looks like at that moment while she caresses his face lightly.

"What are you dreaming about Squall? Are you dreaming about me?"

She smiles to herself, thinking of the question she just half-heartedly asked to him while she withdraws her hand from his face. Just then, he tilts his head, his hair covering his eyes while he moans ever so softly. And then, as if he heard the question of the young girl, he whispers.

"Sei…fer…"

The name falls out his lips so softly that if there was even a soft breeze in the room, it could have been drowned out easily by the wind. Rinoa gasps, her hand above her mouth. Seifer! Why is he dreaming about him? No…no, this must be a mistake! It must be… Rinoa shakes her head slightly, her eyes full of disbelief and worry while trying to convince herself that its not what she thinks it was. Then, Squall's lips curve into a small smile, then whispers once more.

"Found…you…"

Tears form in the brown eyes of the young sorceress, not believing what she's hearing from her beloved knight. No, its impossible! It can't be! It just can't… But, as she tries to convince herself, the whispers that were said and the small smile that was placed on Squall's lips told no lies. Squall…you really…? But, he's… She couldn't take it anymore. She goes out the room and closes the door behind her. She could feel herself slowly sink down the floor, her feet unable to hold her up any longer. She leans onto the door, her tears finally falling from her eyes and down her porcelain cheek for she couldn't hold them any longer. Why? I thought you loved me, Squall… She remembers how he always said 'I love you' to her, how he looked at her with much love, how his eyes… His eyes…they seem to miss something… She gasps at the realization that dawned upon her. _Do you really…? Squall…I can't compete with that…_ More tears fall from the already tired eyes. Rinoa goes back down to their room and cries herself to sleep, with the decision to tell Quistis everything before she leaves the next day.

_end flashback _

No, maybe I won't tell Seifer just yet. He should find it out for himself. I sigh mentally in content with the decision I made, hoping that everything would work out in the end and that everything will be okay. _I'm sorry Seifer, but you have to figure it out by yourself…_

Normal POV 

She looked at Seifer, thinking of something to answer his question. Then, she sighs.

"She found out…something about him."

"And that something is…?"

"I don't know. But, when Rinoa left, it changed Squall. He seems to not care but…his reverting back to the way he was."

Seifer raises his eyebrow in confusion. _What does she mean by that? I've been talking to him just awhile ago and his pretty much like before except that he says at least 5 words per sentence and…fine! He changed. Only thing that didn't change that he's still has a tight sexy ass…oh damn, I better stop. Concentrate dammit!_ Seifer pulls himself out of his thoughts and listens to Quistis once more.

"When he was still with her, he was so happy. He smiled a lot and he told almost everything to us. Now, he doesn't tell us anything. And, sometimes, he gazes off into nothing…like something's amiss."

"And…what do you want me to do about it?" _As if I could help him… _

"Well, Selphie thought that you could bring him back, you know."

_What! Is she nuts? I'm his rival! What is that messenger girl thinking of!_ Seifer looks at Quistis like she grew two heads. Quistis sees the confusion in Seifer's face and answers the silent question.

"Well, she thought that since you were the only one who made Squall react with such strong emotions before, maybe you could do it again."

"So you're saying that I should piss him ass off like before? Hmm…interesting."

"No! I mean…arrg! I don't know!"

"Uh huh. Fine, I'll do it…whatever it is."

Seifer finishes his drink off and sets it back on the table. Quistis also finishes hers and they both lean back on the soft dark blue sofa, the calming silence fills the air as they relaxed. But it doesn't last long as Quistis speaks.

"So, what do you think about my room?"

Quistis looked at him waiting for his reply.

"It looks…clean."

"So what?"

"Too clean."

"Shut up!"

The former instructor sticks her tongue out like a child while her former student just laughs at her childishness.

"Hehe…don't stick your tongue out if you're not planning to use it."

Quistis understood the second meaning of Seifer's words and glares at him, making him laugh at her even more.

"You're so green-minded."

"Really? How did you know that? Did you check my brain to look what color it was?"

Seifer's sarcastic remark made Quistis glare at him even more. The silly conversation went like this for a good five minutes until they got tired of it.

"That was fun."

"Yeah…you know, the room looks very big and it's has the same color of your eyes."

"Ahh…at last you noticed."

"Are all the rooms like this?"

"Yup."

"And…who came up with the idea? No, wait, don't tell me. Its Selphie."

"Well, most of it was Selphie's idea."

"Most?"

"Yeah. She got the idea from Squall's office."

Seifer shakes his head slightly, thinking about Squall having a terrible headache from the petite girl in yellow constantly pestering him from his work.

"Actually, Squall wanted his office to be colored like that. I really wanted to repaint it in a different color but…oh well."

"I don't know, the color is cool though."

Seifer loses himself at the thought of Squall while Quistis looks at him at the corner of her eyes, smirking slightly so that the other blonde wouldn't notice. _You love him, don't you, Seifer? I could see it in your eyes…_

"Uh huh. Right…so do you want to go check out your room?"

"Yeah. It's the one next to this one right?"

The two stands up and heads out for the door. As the door slides open, Seifer steps out of the way of the former instructor to go out first.

"Ladies first."

"Haha. By the way, how did you know that your room is next to mine?"

After Quistis stepped out, Seifer followed behind. The door slides shut and automatically locks the door.

"Puberty boy told me." Where is his room anyway?

Green orbs scan through the doors across them secretly as they walk to his room, trying to look for the brunette's room. The secretary notices the wandering eyes immediately though.

"Squall's room is next to yours."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not asking where his room is."

"Right…of course."

"Wait, I thought chicken wuss was at the other side."

"Well, Zell stays in Squall's room when Squall doesn't sleep there."

Seifer raises his eyebrow, his emerald eyes turning in to a darker shade of green filled with jealousy but he tries to hide it. Of course, the ever knowing Quistis notices it.

"Why does chickie get to stay there? Doesn't he have his own hen house, I mean, room?"

"He likes it there. He kept on complaining that Squall's room is better and stuff and kept bugging Squall. Eventually Squall got pissed and gave Zell access to his room just so he could stop bugging him. Well, here you go. Your room."

Quistis presses the default code in and the door slides open to reveal an emerald colored room. Seifer enters in and looks around his new room. Quistis follows him inside and the door slides close.

"All the rooms are designed the same. Oh, and you can change the password of your door if you want."

"Yeah, sure. What about my stuff in Winhill?"

"No biggie. We could just get them. In the mean time, you could use your old stuff. So, you'll be here awhile?"

"Yeah, I'll just chill here."

"Ok."

Quistis leaves the room leaving Seifer alone. He enters the bedroom and plops down the bed. Tired, he soon falls fast asleep.

A/N: At last! I finished this chap! Sorry if I took so long to update. I wanted to make it a bit longer because I might not be able to make the next chap for awhile. I have this college review thing starting next week and I have to start with my mini thesis and all.; So, yeah its gonna be awhile.; Anyway, like, don't like? Whatever it is make some reviews for me. Thanks.p


	7. Towels

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters.

Chapter 7: Towels

Normal POV 

Quistis leaves the room leaving Seifer alone. He enters the bedroom and plops down the bed. Tired, he soon falls fast asleep. While the blonde sleeps in his room, Quistis finds herself face to face with a pair of dark and icy moonstone orbs. _Oh crap, I'm in deep shit! I better play it cool._

"Uh, hey Squall! What are you –"

"Save it Quistis. Explain."

"What do you –"

She is cut short as a young girl clad in yellow peeks behind the Headmaster, telling the blonde that she can't get out of the trouble she's in now. _Oh well, it was worth a try…crap._

"Well? I don't have all day, Quis. Spit it out before I make you spit it out."

"Um, well, you wanted to look for him…so we thought we could –"

"I know. I'm asking why the hell does he show up only now after we've looked for him so hard for 2 fucking years."

"Oh."

She couldn't say anything more. The Secretary just stands there, remaining motionless. She goes to her thoughts, picking out the right words to tell the brunette. _What am I going to say? 'We tried to find him for you because you were becoming worse than before so we thought Seifer could give you some of your real emotions back after Rinoa dumped you because she found out you were unintentionally in love with Seifer.' Crap, I can't tell him that! _

"I'm waiting, Quis."

"Because we found him and I called him to get his ass over here. And what does it matter anyway? He's here already."

The brunette lets out an audible sigh and shakes his head.

"Fine, whatever…"

The blonde sighs in relief, not wanting to tell the real reason why. Just then, a squeal comes out from the brunette who has been quiet for a while.

"Now that's settled, let's have a surprise welcome party for Seify!"

"Give me one reason why."

"Aww, c'mon Squall! He's a part of the gang! We should celebrate 'cause he's back! If you don't, I'll bother you for the rest of the day!"

The Headmaster surrenders to the small brunette while the blonde just laughs at them as they walk away and head for the brunette's office to plan for the party.

Seifer POV

_I open my eyes, expecting to see a gray sky and a wasteland. But, as I open them, all I could see is a blue sky and a never ending sea of flowers. _

'_How can this be? I thought we're still in Time Kompression. Unless…' _

_I can't believe it. They defeated her. I sit up, hoping to find a certain brunette. But when I found him, he held to him close a girl clad in blue. As he held Rinoa, he smiled. I've never seen him smile like that… Squall pulls back and cups her face. _

"_I love you Rinoa."_

_And then, a kiss…_

I wake up from the dream as tears stream down my face. _That dream again… _I can't believe I still have that dream. I wipe the tears off as I get out of bed. _What time is it? _I look at the clock beside my bed. _6:05? I've been out that long? I need to take a shower…_ With that in mind, I go straight to the bathroom and strip off my dirty clothes and put it in the laundry. I turn the knob and let the bullets of water run through my body. I stand there for awhile, letting the water run through the scar that my rival gave me and onto the other scars on my body that I have given myself as a punishment. I start to wash my body as I scoff at how I couldn't even kill myself properly. _Why can't I die? I should have died…I don't even deserve to be here and yet…why did Squall let me in without hesitation? Why did he…? _I shake the thoughts out of my head, deciding not to dwell on them too much. As I finish my shower, a voice of a young girl calls me.

"Hey Seify! Open up! I know you're in there!"

_Uh oh, it's Selphie. _Count on her to be a nuisance. I better answer the door before she starts to break it down. I look for something to cover myself but the only thing I could find is a minty green towel.

"Come on Seifer! Open up!"

I could go to my clothes on the closet and dig up my unused and possibly dirty clothes there while Selphie destroys my door and sees me butt naked or I could just cover myself with this towel and Selphie won't break my door. _Choices, choices…_

"Open up or I'll bust open the door!"

_I guess I better go with option number two. _I don't bother to dry myself as I cover myself with the damn towel. I step out the bathroom and head for the door.

"Seifer, come on!"

"Alright, alright! Just shut the fuck up!"

I press the button, making the door slide open. As the door opens, I realize that the small bundle of joy wasn't the only one waiting for me. _Damn…I should have picked option number one._

Squall POV

I'm standing outside of Seifer's room, carrying in my hand his damn clothes and other stuff while the small brunette calls for him._ What's taking him so long? _I drop the damn bag as I go to my thoughts. _Damnit, how the hell did I agree to go with Selphie again?_

_flashback_

_I don't know why they want the party at my room… Oh well, anything to make them go away and let me do some real work…_

"Okay, I got Seifer's stuff!"

Quistis holds out a big, blue duffel bag and drops it on my desk, scattering some of my paperwork in the process. She picks the papers up and places them in the right place. _At least she picks them up. _Then, Selphie sits on my desk and spills my papers again. Unlike Quistis, she doesn't bother to pick it up. _What a nuisance… _I pick up the papers and put them were they belong.

"Can I bring it to Seify?"

Why can't that girl talk normally? She could just say it in a normal voice, but no, she has to squeal. Selphie tries to lift up the duffel bag but, unfortunately, her small stature can't carry such a weight.

"I can't carry it!"

"Then let Irvine carry it for you. Just get off my table."

"Irvy is still working."

"Then it's not my problem. Just go away and leave me already so I could work in peace."

I push her off the table and put the damn bag on the floor. I start to work when I realize that Selphie is staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"So you refer to me as nothing?"

"Then why do you ask what I'm looking at if you already know the answer to the question?"

I just don't understand Selphie. One minute she's as innocent and annoying as a child, the next she's a smart ass.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Can you carry the bag and –"

"NO."

"But why not?"

"I'm busy. Ask Quistis."

"Me? I can't carry that thing. It's too heavy."

"What are you talking about? You carried it just a while ago."

"I can't carry it all the way there. Beside, I'm busy."

"Why can't you just tell Seifer to get his ass up here and carry it himself?"

"Would you want all the cadets to run amuck and start attacking him?"

"C'mon Squally! Please?"

I hate it when she calls me that. My reputation will be ruined.

"No."

"Fine. I'll just have to bother you all day."

_Oh no, not again…_ Damn it, I hate it when she threatens me like that. Yes, I know, the Great Ice Prince threatened by the sweet Garden Committee President.

"Alright, you win. Just don't bother me after this…"

"Alright!"

_end flashback_

_sigh Note to self: I should never, EVER –_

The door finally slides open to reveal the blonde. But I didn't expect him to be dripping wet and wear nothing but his towel. My mouth drops open but I quickly close it. _Note to self: I should do favors more often for Selphie…damn, Seifer's so fucking hot and…wait? What the hell am I thinking! Wait, is he blushing? He looks kinda cute…shit, I better stop myself! _I feel my face becoming warmer as I chase my thoughts away. I don't want him to think that I'm drooling over his damn perfect body that has scars all over it. _Wait…scars? _

"Hey, Seify! Um, did we interrupt something?"

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about, Selph? I was fucking taking a bath when you came! What do you want?"

"Oh, we're just here to give you your things."

I pick up the duffel bag and give it to him. As he got his bag, our fingers touch, making me blush again. _Damn it, what is it with me today?_

"Can we come in Seify?"

"And see me naked? No."

"Yay, alright!"

I sigh as the small girl passes through the blonde and enters his room. He sighs and looks at me.

"You coming?"

"Huh? Sure…"

I must've looked like a stupid moron 'cause he was smirking at me. But, nonetheless, I go inside the room.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing."

The door closes behind me as I look around the room. I decide to sit down the silver blue sofa beside Selphie.

"I'll just go and change. Don't mess up anything."

He disappears into the bedroom and locks the door. After about ten minutes, he comes out wearing a silky green shirt and black leather pants and plops down on one of the sofas.

"So, what do you kids want?

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"Right, pouting makes it more evident that you are so grown up."

Selphie sticks her tongue out as the ex Sorceress Knight smirks at her while I just sigh at their childishness.

"Anyway, Seify, you wanna hang out at Squall's room later on?"

"Why on puberty boy's room?

I roll my eyes at him. He knows that I hate him calling me that fucked up name.

"Because his room is fun!"

"Squall and fun? Two words that don't go well together."

"What? Are you coming?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Yay!"

"What time?"

"Around 7:30?"

"Fine. See you kiddies then. Now get out."

"Meanie."

"Whatever."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Ah, so you do know how to talk."

I roll my eyes at him once again as he smirks at me.

"Whatever…"

"Don't you have anything else to say other than 'whatever'?"

"No."

He shakes his head and does his smirk.

"Some things never do change."

"And some things do."

And with that, we went outside the room, leaving him. I go straight up my office and try to do some work but then, my Secretary stops me.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna go back to work."

"We're supposed to prepare a party, dumbass."

"Then you prepare it. I have work to do."

"Oh no, you don't. You're gonna help me and that's final."

I sigh in defeat as she drags me to the elevator, through the hallway, to the dorms and up in my room. I open the door to see Zell playing again. I knew this was going to be a long day.

A/N: Oh my gosh! At last, I'm done with this chappy! Sorry if it took ages to update. I had a lot of stuff to do…not to mention my damn thesis.; Anyway, thanks for the reviews. (To Leonhart Zero: Squall also has three black belts on his right or left thigh.;) Happy birthday, Seifer. Happy holidays to everyone. Don't forget to write me reviews.


End file.
